GGH-001C Halphas Böse
The GGH-001C Halphas Böse is one of variants of the GGH-001 Halphas Gundam and made its appearances in SD Gundam G Generation Over World. The unit is piloted by Code Amelias. Technology & Combat Characteristics A customized variant of the GGH-001 Halphas Gundam, the Halphas Böse is a complete step up to the former unit, incorporating newer mobile suit technologies from all eras. Armaments ;*Large Beam Scythe :The Halphas Böse is equipped with two large beam scythes for close combat, stored on it's back when not in use, and can be drawn underarm or released overhead to be snatched out of the air by the mobile suit before unfolding. ;*Cross Mega Beam Cannon :The unit is armed with four cross mega beam cannons on it's wing binders with high power output. They also serves as boosters when the unit is in flight. When the Halberd attachment is equipped, the four binders are used to focus large amounts of energy, resulting in a much larger, more powerful blast. ;*Feather Squeeze :Unlike Halphas Gundam, the Halphas Böse omits the Feather Funnels in favor of the "Feather Squeeze", at the preference of the pilot, Aplodia. The "Feather Squeeze" consists of twenty-four cabled beam-saber-tipped remotes, similar to the wired "Squeeze Weapon" deployed by the G-M1F Bandit. Six of are stored on each wing, and they are used for close-combat grappling. ;*Beam Saber :Like the Phoenix Gundam and the Halphas Gundam, the Halphas Böse is equipped with two beam sabers for close combat, stored the forearms when not in use. It also uses the beam sabers as beam daggers. ;*Halberd Attachment :The Halberd attachment for Halphas Bose functions similarly to the METEOR units deployed in the Cosmic Era, adding eight Homing Beam Cannons and two multi-missile silos to the Mobile Suit's armament. It also includes the "Super Energy Tank" setup, attached to the suit's feet, that allow it to recharge energy extremely quickly, possibly to allow the suit to keep up with the additional drain of the Halberd's beam cannons. Finally, the Halberd allows the Halphas Bose considerable additional thrust, allowing it to finally chase down and destroy the Balbadero. ;*Burning Flare :Like Halphas Gundam, the Halphas Böse was able to use the "Burning Flare". ;*Flare Burst Mode :The "Flare Burst Mode" is only used with Halphas Böse Halberd attachment, and greatly resembles the "Multi Lock" blast of the METEOR-Equipped Freedom Gundam, firing the Halberd's extra beam cannons and missiles at multiple targets. System Features ;*Psycommu System ;*"Halberd" Offensive and Defensive Flight Pack :The Halphas Böse could dock with the special flight pack called "Halberd" and was called GGH-001C+H. M. E. Halphas Böse Halberd after docking. With Halphas Böse Halberd, the unit's overall offensive and defensive capability was dramatically increased along with speed as well as receiving additional armaments. History The Halphas Böse first appears after the events of G Generation World with its pilot Code Amelias, who is now corrupted and wanting to take over the Gundam Universe alongside Barbatos Neuro. Code Phoenix is aware of this and pursues her in order to restore the balance. After she destroyed the GNC-666 Balbadoro and obtained what she sought, Code Amelias would quickly abandon the Halphas Böse after revealing her true colors. With her new found powers and data based off the Halphas Böse she is able to create the vastly more powerful successor unit, GS-A0 Queen Amelias. The Halphas Böse is than regulated to the status of guardian in her battles with Code Phoenix and with her new found powers Code Amelias was able to summon multiple Halphas Böse at once when certain conditions were met. Gallery Halphas_Baiser_SD_Front.png|Halphas Böse Halphas_Baiser_SD_Transformed.png|Halphas Böse Halberd GGOW HalphasBerzeAplodiaNeuro.png|Halphas Böse /w Code Amelias Halphas Böse Halberd MS.jpg GGOW HalphasBerze.png|GGOW - Halphas Böse Trivia *In demonology, Halphas (also Malthus, Malthas, or Malthous) is an Earl of Hell, commanding 26 legions of demons. He is often depicted in the shape of a stork. *Despite appearing in an earlier game, the Regina shares some design traits with the Halphas Bose (colors, femine appearance). This may suggest they were made to assist Barbatos Neuroi' forces in the previous game. References External links